<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>The young king's first sacrifice by evostevo1224</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/24985942">The young king's first sacrifice</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/evostevo1224/pseuds/evostevo1224'>evostevo1224</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Whatever This Is. - Fandom</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Human Sacrifice</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-06-29</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-06-29</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-04 02:28:41</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Mature</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Major Character Death</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,293</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/24985942</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/evostevo1224/pseuds/evostevo1224</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>A young king first time performing an annual human sacrifice...</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>The young king's first sacrifice</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>On the year I turned sixteen, my old man died, just before the New Year.</p>
<p>I then became the King of Chenla, ruling over the land of Laos.</p>
<p>To be honest, I wasn’t ready to be a King.  The burden was too heavy for a sixteen year-old boy.</p>
<p>But I guess this was not something I could have changed, and I had no choice but to accept my new role, and responsibility.</p>
<p>My first job as a King was to perform the annual New Year sacrifice, to the mountain God Shiva for his blessing and protection.  The priests select two beautiful girls for the King to wield the knife and sacrifice them.    </p>
<p>The high priest brought the two girls to my throne room. </p>
<p> “My sovereign, I am the sacrifice for today’s ceremony.  My name is Alanna, age 19. ”</p>
<p>Alanna…her name means “offering”.  Perfect name for a sacrifice.</p>
<p>“My sovereign, I am Olina, age 21.”</p>
<p>Olina…her name means “Joyous”.</p>
<p>These two girls knelt before me, and introduced themselves formally.  They were young and amazingly beautiful.  I only wished I could bang them, instead of killing them with my own hands.</p>
<p>“Please rise, and welcome, honorable ones.”  I said.  “What do your parent do for living?”</p>
<p>Alanna said, “My Lord, we are farmers.”</p>
<p>Olina said, “My Lord, we are blacksmiths.”</p>
<p>“I see.”  I wondered girls from the higher class would ever be picked.  Their families were compensated pretty well though.  “Honorable ones, do you have any wishes that I may grant?”</p>
<p>Alaina said, “My lord, thank you for your offer.  I am ready to give my life.   I have no wish or desire but to fulfill my destiny.”</p>
<p>Olina said, “Thank you my Lord.   I only ask that you will be a good king who bring happiness and joy to our people. I am ready to offer my body and life on the altar. “</p>
<p>“Thank you for your services, Alanna and Olina. Your honorable sacrifices will bring blessing to our land; I will try my best to bring happiness to my people.  Now let’s march to Vat Phou.”</p>
<p>We boarded our wagons and headed east from the capital to Vat Phou.  Vat Phou is a temple built at the foot of mountain Lingaparvata, dedicated to our mountain God Shiva.  We exited the wagons at the foot of the mount, and followed the steps up to the terrace, where the sacred spring, altar and sanctuary were located.  It was a very sunny and hot day,  making the trip up the steps to the terrace extremely unpleasant.  When we reached the terrace, the girls were led to the sacred spring to take a bath.  I wished I could join them, but that was a privilege only available to the sacrifices.  I waited at the altar while the girls were bathing.  The altar is a large piece of stone with the surface slanting slightly downward.  There is a deep indentation, shaped as the upper body of a human, crafted onto the stone to accompany the head and the arms of the sacrifice.    A table was placed near the altar, with two bowls of rice wine and a sacrifice knife on it. </p>
<p>After taking a bath, Alanna and Olina, escorted by the priests, presented themselves before me, completely nude.  Alanna, the younger one, would be sacrificed first.  Alanna was a cute looking girl with a pair of petite but lovely breasts.  Seeing her beautiful body my penis reacted with an erection.  The high priest gave her a bowl of the rice wine; she drank it, and returned the bowl to the high priest.  As directed by the high priest, she then laid her body on the altar, with her head and her hands slanting downward, accommodating to the indentation of the stone.  Her face was emotionless, as she stared at the sky.   The high priest handed me the sacrificial knife.  With the knife in my hand, I approached Alanna, and made an eye contact with her.  She nodded, and closed her eyes.  I put the sharp knife on Alanna’s neck, and she took a deep breath.  I glided the knife across her throat, but there was only a little blood coming out of it.  She opened her eyes again, breathing hard, with a weird look on her face.  The high priest then said, “My lord, you have to push your knife deeper into her throat.”</p>
<p>"I am sorry, this is my first time.” I said to Alanna embarrassingly, and my erection had calmed.</p>
<p>She nodded, and closed her eyes again.  I took a deep breath, and put the knife on her neck again. Then, I pressed it hard into her throat and glided across it.  Alanna opened her eyes wide, as she was shocked by the pain, and tried to scream from it but couldn’t.  Blood streamed out of her neck and floated downward along the indentation into a hole.  Her wide opened eyelids started dropping, and eventually closed forever, as she drew her last breath. </p>
<p>That was the first time I killed somebody, and watched her died painfully.   Looking at the dead body of Alanna, I felt sad and frustrated.  There was nothing I could do to save her.  Even as a king, I had no power over tradition.  The priests removed Alanna’s corpse from the altar, and carried it to the sanctuary. </p>
<p>It was Olina’s turn.  Her 21 years old body was at her prime.  Looking at her pair of intriguing legs and busty breasts, firm and round hip that made an amazing curve, my penis erected again.  Olina’s face remained emotionless, after witnessing Alanna’s death.  Without a sign of fear, she drank a bowl of rice wine, and laid her body on the altar.  I took a deep breath, sighed, and placed the knife on Olina’s neck.  She took a deep breath and closed her eyes.  I pressed the knife deep and hard, and glided across Olina’s throat.  She managed to keep her eyes closed, her body calm and relax, as blood streaming out of her throat, until she drew her last breath. </p>
<p>The priests removed Olina’s corpse from the altar and carried it to the sanctuary.  </p>
<p>I said to the High priest, “Now what?”</p>
<p>The high priest said, “Now you need to offer the bodies of the two girls to Shiva, and pray at the sanctuary.</p>
<p>We entered the sanctuary.  There was a huge statue of Shiva, and a huge table in front of it.</p>
<p>The bodies of Alanna and Olina were already put on the table. </p>
<p>Along with the priests, I walked to the table, knelt before the statue, and read the pre-program prayers provided by the high priest.</p>
<p>When I was done with my prayers, the priests removed the girls’ bodies from the table, and took them away.  I asked the high priests, “What are they going to do with the bodies?”</p>
<p>The high priest said, “We will cut off the heads, and returned them to their families.  The hands, arms, thighs and legs will be cooked into kebabs and  for us to consume.  The rest of the bodies will be fed to the beasts in the mountain.”</p>
<p>“Yike.  Do I have to partake?”</p>
<p>“Yes my lord.  We all have to partake, meaning we are having a feast with Shiva together.”</p>
<p>“We had to do this every year?!”</p>
<p>“Your highness, you only have to do this at New Year.  But for us priests, we have to do this every season…and occasionally when Shiva demands…”</p>
<p>Looks like we are all victims, of these couple of things called tradition, and religion.</p>
<p>For the sacrifices, they give their lives at their prime.</p>
<p>For the priests and the King, we have to be tortured with these nonsense ceremonies for the rest of our lives….</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>